


Fairy Boy

by ゾロア (daisyy270)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Romance, F/M, Suggestive Themes, idk what else to tag bc this is my first time writing, there arent many fics of this guy x reader so i felt like i had to do something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyy270/pseuds/%E3%82%BE%E3%83%AD%E3%82%A2
Summary: In which the reader has a fat crush on the fairy type gym leader. (I may or may not be projecting)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh hi i've never written anything in my life. hopefully i can appease the writing gods... and did i mention that there aren't enough works of this guy?? please enjoy <3🥰
> 
> btw everyone is like 18+  
> also there is some cursing

Being champion is no easy task. On days off, when theres a match, you find yourself attending various gym leader battles. All of Galar's gym leaders were extremely talented, so you made sure to take notes each time you caught a match. 

Today, there happened to be a match at Ballonlea. You hate to admit it but that's where your favorite gym leader competed. Not like theres much competition for him, of course. 

Enjoying the dim light coming through the window on such an overcast morning, you climb out of bed to make some coffee. While sipping the bittersweet energy-filled beverage, anticipating the events of today, you think to yourself :

_ I wonder what he even thinks of me showing support for him in the first place....? _

Each time you attend a match, you get dressed up in the respective gym type uniform, or some form of it. And for the fairy type gym, the outfit you always wear is very cute. Or at least you think so.

_ Do you think I need any extra encouragement anyway? Why would I need someone to root for me when I know I'm goin to win regardless....! _

His voice rings in your head. Gym Leader Bede is known for being quite the snarky asshole, so your efforts might be practically useless. Who knows - you haven't talked to him about it yet, but still you put in extra effort to dress up for today's match. Slipping on a short black skirt, thigh high socks, a black long-sleeve, and finally to top it all off, the fairy uniform tee you received after beating the former gym leader yourself.  _Hm_ _._ Absorbing yourself in the mirror, you let your mind wander, getting slightly flustered at the thought of the fairy boy seeing you like this.

Theres a reason you dress up a bit more to attend his matches, and you would stab yourself before anyone were to find out. Well, except for the only person who knows, Hop, who appears to be calling you on the phone:

_ "you ready yet?" _

_ "h-holy shit, i'm so nervous.. i know we see almost all of his matches but-" _

_ "dude relaaax! i don't get it. you never even talk to him  _ _anyway"_

_"Okay yea i guess so but STILL. he probably sees us walk in early each time-"_

_"with the stadium that packed? im sure hes not even looking at anyone's faces. Besides, he has the match to focus on. ill be there in five ok?"_

_"ugh. ok"_

You walk into the bathroom deciding to put on makeup for the first time in a while, swiping some mascara on your lashes and lip gloss on your lips. Sighing in the mirror, you examine your face and appearance. Even as the champion, you feel so mundane and insecure sometimes. 

_knock_ . "Hey!"

Opening the door, its none other than Hop, who looks you up and down then shakes his head with a small chuckle. "You try too hard. I don't even understand why you like him man." You frown. "I actually don't know why I do either." Hop raises an eyebrow, personally finding it absurd to like someone for no reason. Perhaps you're just hesitant to tell him the real reasoning to your stupid crush. "Honestly... you could do so much better... as the champion and all. Most if not all guys would fall for you if you tried this hard all the time y'know."  _ Fuck _ . "I know." You're reminded of the frequent fan-mail that piles up, sometimes including phone numbers signed at the bottom that you never call. Leon probably had the same issue in the past, and perhaps even now probably. Not like you'd be interested in any of those people anyway.

Hop hails a taxi and suddenly the two of you are on the way to Ballonlea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally attending da match for today >:^) 
> 
> p.s. forgive me idk how dialogue works

The air is dotted with mist and the faint glow of the neon-capped mushrooms illuminate the town. The surrounding forest and greenery provides a place for fairy type pokemon to mingle. It's quite a magical scene, and each time you arrive here you have to bask in it all over again. Hop notices you admiring your surroundings then proceeds to nudge your shoulder, promptly bringing you out of the trance you're in. "Let's hurry and grab some seats ok? We can look at all of this later. Don't you want to see your favorite boy?" He teases. You whack him on the arm, visibly flustered. "Shut up." He laughs, walking ahead into the ticket booth.

"Two please" you hear him say to the ticket lady. In about half an hour the line to get in will be so excessively long, so it's pretty darn smart that you guys always go to these early.

Walking into the mostly empty stadium is exhilarating. Crazy to see the seats before they get jam packed with people from all over Galar. Not many people would miss the opportunity to watch a gym battle. After choosing some seats, Hop leaves to retrieve some snacks; he somehow seems to be always hungry. Watching the field intently, you see several workers setting up everything necessary for the fight. Talking to one of them is none other than the fairy boy himself, probably going over some preparation nuances or whatnot. However, it doesn't matter what they're talking about because you're thinking of how soft his hair looks and how much you want to run your fingers thr-

"Champion (y/n)??" A voice startles you out of your thoughts. Dressed in casual clothes towering above you is none other than Leon. He motions for you to give him a hug, which you get up and gladly oblige with a smile and an excited exclamation. He's the most warm and inviting person you've ever met. Everything about him oozes "champion" even if he isn't holding the title anymore. "Woah! Why are you here today?" His attempt at explaining is interrupted by Hop arriving with snacks. "You guys fine with potato crisps?" he says, muffled over the sound of him stuffing them in his mouth. After sitting down, Leon explains. "Actually, my little bro here decided to invite me. Said you needed moral support or somethin'? No idea why." You curse under your breath, thinking about how you never want anyone to know your secret. "Ah Lee... I uh.. just felt a bit nervous coming out in public today. All the attention and all. Maybe you understand that sorta stuff." He places an arm around your shoulders, making you slightly flustered. "Its definitely extremely unnerving at first. You get used to it and the fans get a little less crazy as time goes on. But I had a hard time adjusting to constant limelight and stuff too." Even though you're bluffing, this is something you actually do have some trouble with. You hate attention. "mmm that makes sense. Everything gets better with time doesn't it?" Leon nods.

_Everything but your stupid crush on the goddamn fairy boy. Swear to arceus that it's only gotten worse over time._

After a bit of sitting and chatting while the stadium fills - not to mention some fans acknowledging you and Leon - the match commences. It's exciting, because there are not one, but three challengers today. The announcer informs the audience that the first challenger comes all the way from New Bark Town. Super far away. The other two are local teens who are making their way to be star challengers. You grimace. If they make their way past all of the gym leaders and to you, and they're as good as they seem... stress clouds your brain as you think ahead to the near future. Leon squeezes your shoulder, noticing your concern. "They always exaggerate the newcomers' skills. Especially when they've made it this far. Nothin' to worry about ok?" You let out a sigh in response. _I swear he's reading my mind... I Hope That He Can't Read My Other Thoughts..._ but rationalizing the situation reminds you that he was in the same boat some years ago when he was the fresh new champion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which... you finally get to meet this interesting gym leader 🥺🥺

You admire how skilled the fairy boy is, practically glowing with confidence as he commands his team. He easily beats the three, even sweeping one of the so-called hot shots who came with mostly dragon types. Ouch.

As the match ends, the crowd begins to dissipate and the seats become sparsely populated. This is when Hop decides to propose a stupid suggestion to you: "You should go congratulate him in the back." He grins and placed his hands behind his head, proud of his idea. You stare at him blankly before deciding. "Nah." Better bottle up your feelings and not even give yourself a chance to royally fuck up anything. Hop thinks otherwise. "I think, becauuuuse of some _reasons_ , you should. I even got you extra support" he pouts. Leon notices himself being mentioned. "Tell him that you're thankful for him winning the matches today so you don't have to deal with them later! He probably would be happy that you came to see the match-" you interrupt with "You guys... know this guy right?" They both laugh. "I had to deal with Hop getting sad over losing a battle with him a long time ago so of course I know him and his attitude. But I hear he's mellowed out ever since he's taken over this gym. It won't be so bad." _Hm._ That might be true. However, "It could be for the press though. Who knows what he'd be like in person. Especially to me." 

Walking past the guards on the way to the locker rooms makes you uneasy. Both Hop and Leon decided to wait outside, what fantastic moral support. The guards nod and let you through because of who you are, which is indeed a nice privilege. The further you walk down the hall, the closer you get to the gym leader, you start to sweat. Of course you were nervous about talking to him, after you congratulate him what the hell would you even say? It's been ages since you've even struck a conversation with him that wasn't related to battling.

Reaching the locker room, you notice that he isn't even here. _UGH. This means... I have to ask.._

"Excuse me?" You timidly say to one of the guards standing by the door. He removes his sunglasses in acknowledgment. _Why do they all wear sunglasses indoors...?_ "Do you know where I could find the gym leader? I wanted to speak with him." Phew. Hopefully that came out normal. The guard thinks for a moment and remembers, "He went into the changing room a few minutes ago. You can go in if you like, he's probably done by now." He better be. You thank the guy and muster all the strength and courage you have to push open the door of the changing area, where everyone can get into and out of their uniforms. 

The faint smell of sweat lingers through the air as you enter the dimly lit room. It isn't nearly dim enough, because what you see in front of you instills sudden panic. 

"Oh s-shit.. sorry" you manage to say, turning your head down to the floor in embarrassment. Your cheeks are burning red, hands suddenly cover your eyes in an instant. Apparently this is quite humorous to Bede, who is amused by seeing the champion all flustered just because he has his shirt off. All he can do is put his hand on his hip and smugly say "Do you like what you see?" You peek at him through your fingers, kicking yourself for not maintaining at least a tiny degree of professionalism. You cough and remove your hands from your face, attempting to stand up straight enough for him to take you seriously. Brushing off his comment, you remember your original intent for coming to see him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on the match, I t-thought you did really good and stuff." _Fuck. Why must you be so awkward!! How are you even suited to be the public image of Champion??_ Before he has a chance to respond, you remember how he can be, and add, "...And I know you probably don't need the extra support or compliments since y'know.. you probably know how incredibly talented you are." _Ack! Why is this so hard? Why is he so intimidating??? Why do I like him?_ You turn to walk away, head down in utter embarrassment when suddenly you feel a hand grab your arm. Turning back around to face the still shirtless gym leader, he looks at you and simply says “Thank you” with a small smile. You're shocked. _A normal reply that isn't snarky or mean-spirited?_ You quickly point this out.

"Wow. I, uh don't think I've ever seen you say anything that genuine to me."

He lifts up an eyebrow, slightly curious. "I think you're lying."

You suddenly remember the few interactions you two have ever shared. The most recent one being him telling you his feelings and wishing you were in different timelines, since your mere existence appears to have messed up his life. The other ones, well, weren't something you wanted to think about right now. Noticing that his hand is still around your arm, you shake it off.

"I guess you're right." _Buzz._ Your phone starts vibrating, and you see that Hop is trying to call you. "Do you mind...?" He shakes his head and sits down on the bench. 

You pick up the phone:

_"whats up"_

_"how long are you gonna be? me and Lee are both getting hungry..."_

_"oh uh i don't know. where do you wanna go? i'm hungry too actually."_

_"well i'm thinking of the seafood place in downtown wyndon maybe. hows that sound?"_

_"sounds fine, yea"_

_" ... and maybe you could ask someone to come with us?"_

_"ask who?"_

_"that guy you like??"_

_"he probably won't come so why should i bother asking?"_ you're basically rolling your eyes at him in your voice.

_"never know. we're gonna head out there now. see ya later"_

From his spot on the bench, Bede turns to look at you. "I could go for some food too you know." Should you invite him along? Did he really infer that Hop was talking about him?? _Did he hear Hop say "that guy you like" over the phone???_ "Do you like seafood?" you ask. He nods. "Let me get changed first and I'll meet you outside." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know how dialogue works. if anyone is reading this i would love to know your thoughts 🥺 i dont know if im doing good or not. anywayyyyy more is coming soon xx
> 
> edit: fixed all the grammar i think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some history is revealed between you two... :0

As you wait outside, you grow anxious, fidgeting with your hands while you sit on one of the benches outside the stadium. _This can't be possible - even though he might've mellowed out since becoming a gym leader, I was his rival. Plus, he was incredibly rude to me in the past. Except for this one time..._

\---

Some things feel so unreal, so unbelievable in the moment. You wonder if this is how others felt upon discovering something that ends up getting slapped in a textbook for countless students to memorize. Walking towards the painted monument in Stow-on-Side in the blazing heat with Sonia, this is how things felt. Unreal. This could be history in the making and you were playing a part in it. ”Do you have any idea what this could be connected to (y/n)?!!" Sonia is so excited about figuring out the truth behind the legends spread around Galar. After thinking for a bit you come up with nothing. Scratching your head and giving her a sheepish look, you tell her that you've come up empty on ideas. Maybe looking at the monument itself will inspire some thinking...

 _Bang_. The ground shakes.

You and Sonia look at each other with panicked expressions. "Hurry!" she exclaims, "something could be happening to the monument before we even get to see it!" The both of you run towards the loud noise. Maybe not the best idea, but hey, this research is important to you, Sonia, and maybe even Galar itself.

Standing in front of the monument and commanding destruction before your very own eyes is none other than your rival, Bede. Without thinking, your eyes grow wide and you blurt out "Hey!! Stop that!" He turns around, looking as smug as ever. _Arceus, I would pay someone to slap that expression off his face._ The banging stops as Copperajah receives a pause of commands. "Are you trying to get in my way of collecting the wishing stars...? Do you know how important this is? The Chairman expects me to do anything to get my hands on them, and here you are, stupidly interrupting my plans-" The sudden sound of footsteps interrupts his eye-roll inducing speech. Turning around, you see Chairman Rose himself and Oleana shaking their heads in disappointment. After some pointless arguing, the Chairman makes up his mind. _He stole one of The Chairman’s pokemon?? And he always brags about his fantastic relationship with Rose and how important he is since Rose was the one who sponsored him-_ “My my... I can't believe you would stoop so low. I have no choice but to revoke your gym challenge endorsement." The Chairman turns to face you and Sonia, "I sincerely apologize for his behavior. I do prioritize gathering the wishing stars but defacing Galar is a huge sign of disrespect. Please continue to go about your day.” He walks off, stolen Copperajah in tow, leaving you, Sonia, and a visibly frustrated Bede in his wake. _Hmm. He’s never been so expressive before… always so snide and proud of himself._ You feel like gloating. Its bad, but this guy insulted you and your team back in the mines - you probably should have no sympathy for him. However, seeing him turned away from you, tensed up, clenching his fists, _maybe even about to cry…?_ Instills some level of caring in you. Despite being so egotistical and dare you say, _bitchy,_ he is still a person under that stubborn exterior. Before you can even begin to approach him, he starts to briskly walk away.

You think about following him for a second. Just for a second, then you shake the idea out of your mind. _Dumb._ Sonia senses that there might be something wrong and decides to re-focus at the task at hand. “Maybe it’s best to leave that situation be - at least we can study the mural now, even if erm, a part of it is destroyed.” She chuckles. _Right._ “Okay.” you begin to take pictures of the mural and the details of it, but none of it makes sense to you.

After an hour of thinking and typing out notes on your phone, you get tired and decide to head home. After all, tomorrow is the gym challenge at Ballonlea…

Sonia offers to take you to get some dinner first, which you decline, leaving her to reflect on the mural and its possible connections alone. After hailing a taxi and arriving home, you still cannot stop thinking about what happened. You can't stop thinking about the destruction to the mural. _You cannot stop thinking about how your rival genuinely seemed upset and about to cry._ Instead of sleeping at home, you pack some clothes and call the taxi service again. So amazing how quick the corviknights can take everyone places. This time, you ask to get dropped off by Glimwood Tangle. Perhaps walking through the forest might clear your head, and when you get to the other side you can just snag a room at the local hotel so you can roll out of bed and into the stadium. What a win.

Since the forest is full of wild pokemon, you bring out your sylveon, Luna. Never know what might happen here; even if your intention isn’t to start a battle with anyone, they could be thinking the opposite thing. _Wow._ The bright neon mushrooms and misty aura is so captivating, so beautiful and mesmerizing as you trek further and further into the forest. You could slip into a million daydreams about fairytales just being here - that is, until Luna makes a sound trying to get your attention. “Huh? What is it, love?” you lean down to scratch her head. She then turns around and starts running towards something. _Shit!_ “Luna! Wait!” you cry, running after her. Wearing a skirt might’ve been a sound decision to combat the heat at Stow-on-Side, but a terrible choice as you feel the bushes and twigs scrape your bare legs. Not that you anticipated going for a jog in a forest. _What could she even be after??_

After a few minutes of running which felt like a lifetime, _mental note to maybe try exercise one day_ , Luna has taken you to a secluded clearing in the forest. Sitting under a tree sobbing quietly is none other than your rival. _Wait… what?_ You rub your eyes in disbelief, but his unmistakable wooloo-shaped head and pink jacket are definitely in your view, rendering him recognizable albeit holding his head in his hands. Hearing the sound of you and Luna stumbling through the leaves, he looks up in panic. Shifting on the ground, he turns away from you. _How do I even begin to approach this situation? I could leave, which is probably bad and will make it awkward later, I could talk to him, but he would probably never give up his pride to even admit that he’s sad and needs some help, even after I’ve seen him like this, ugh! Should I even bother?_

Your mental debate is interrupted by Luna, who has walked towards the boy and is nudging his leg with her face. He looks up, briefly in shock, then proceeds to pet Luna in return. You take this opportunity to walk towards him yourself.

“I uh, I’m sorry.” You sit next to him, looking at the ground. You couldn’t bear to sit across from him and try talking to him - with attempted compassion - to his stupid face. He probably feels the same way, since he doesn’t turn to face you when he says softly, “you’ve come to gloat, haven’t you?” _Maybe he didn’t take my apology seriously._ You pause for a bit, not knowing how to console others in distress. So awkward. _He sounds so sad… Wait. I am not actually feeling bad for him am I?_

“Actually, if anyone came to gloat, it would be Luna,” you say, motioning to your sylveon who has laid herself down next to him, “she’s the one I followed into here to find you.”

“So you’re not a gloating stalker then.”

“Nope. But Luna might be.”

This causes him to actually look at you, perhaps feeling like he can trust you all of a sudden. Upon looking at his face, you note that his eyes are red and teary, yet he still tries to give you that dumb signature smirk. _Okay. I do not feel bad for him anymore. But maybe I could try to talk to him anyway?_

He sniffs. “Look… I know we aren’t friends or anything, and I know that you hate me or whatever, but even I think it was a bit harsh of the Chairman to revoke your endorsement altogether.” His eyes soften at this. _Huh._ “So I really meant it when I said I was sorry. Seems like you were just trying to fulfill his wishes and stuff.” You shrug. _Nice! I think I said some things that sounded right for once!_ His entire face softens at your words, and your instinct is to… throw your arms around him?

Before you realize what you’ve done, you feel him sink into your arms. _Shit. Why’d I do that?_ You let go promptly, and stand up. “Well, I um, I hope you get things sorted out soon.” Flustered and not wanting him to respond to anything that just happened, you swiftly turn and walk away, Luna following you. _Shit, shit, shit!_

After pulling out your phone to tell your best friend Hop what just happened, you see a text photo in your notifications. It's from Sonia, and it appears as if the mural crumbled into bits and the real monument has been exposed…

\---

“So. Where are we eating? And who invited me along?” Yet again, something has to snap you out of your thoughts. You curse your brain for being so obsessed with itself. You look up to see the gym leader, dressed in casual clothes, and you want to bury yourself in a hole for thinking that he looks sorta cute.

“Oh. The new seafood place in Wyndon. Hop and Leon are going to be there too, they suggested that I invite you along…”

“I see. I’ll call for a taxi there then.”

_This is… kind of awkward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah... i know its not much but i cant believe theres 3 (three!) kudos on this 😳 kinda crazy. hope this chapter was interesting for all 5 of you reading this <3 much love
> 
> p.s. fixed some grammar stuff


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to happen ;0

It gets even more awkward as the two of you have to sit pretty close in the taxi cab, which is shaped more like a protected ski lift that's being carried by a corviknight. It somehow gets even _more_ awkward as the two of you walk inside the restaurant, and get waved over by Hop and Leon, who have taken up one side of the booth. _This means I have to sit next to him. Ugh._ Leon gets out of his seat to give you a hug like he always does, and Hop sticks his nose in the menu, staying relatively quiet. _Yeesh._

After everyone is seated, Leon attempts to break the inevitable silence by rambling on about the place, “You know, this place got a really high rating in the news recently despite being so new…” However, you cannot bring yourself to pay attention as you glance around the restaurant. It’s relatively small and cozy, with big windows looking towards the giant ferris wheel and the water. It’s also pretty empty at the moment, which is a plus, because fans won’t disrupt the meal. The only lighting comes from the outside and several rows of string lights on the walls, and to top it off there are many small glow-in-the-dark stars dotting the ceiling, “...you should check out the menu, I think I already know what I want. They had pics of the signature dish in the news and I can't wait to try it!” You give him a smile and a nod and pick up the menu. 

_Salmon burger?_

_Chowder? Spicy miso ramen with roasted chili salmon + bok choy, mushrooms and scallions? And more, hmm. Even some veggie options too… too many choices._

“What did everyone else decide on?” You ask, hoping to narrow down the food choices. They all look up from their phones. _How social._ Before anyone can reply, a waitress has appeared to take everyone's order. When it's your turn, you tell her to serve you the most popular item so far. When the waitress asks Bede what he would like to order, he looks up, turns to you and says, “Do you mind if we share?” you don’t and ask the waitress for an extra plate. After she leaves, everyone goes back to staring at their phones.

When the food is served it eases the tension a little bit. _Oh my god…._ Everything looks delicious and suddenly you're hungrier than before. In the midst of digging in, Leon pauses to reveal that he's been planning a little something,

“(y/n), would you be interested in going to a party tonight?”

“mmmmh” _finish chewing before you talk damn it,_ “Maybe, I dunno, I'm not really the party type y’know.” Leon and Raihan are known among the gym leaders and their circles for throwing some wild parties, often made public on social media thanks to Raihan and his stupid phone obsession. Leon avoids being in photos to upkeep his image as the family friendly champion, but the more you get to know him you discover he secretly loves to have a _lot_ of fun. 

“You never come to these things (y/n), you know I’d be happy to see you there too…”

After a nice albeit awkward meal, you all part ways.

\---

After arriving home, you immediately start rummaging through your clothes to find something decent to wear to the party. _What do people even wear to parties?_ You ponder, as you continue to dig through your closet to find some good clothes to wear. The search seems to end in vain, as you end up phoning one of your friends with actual fashion sense.

_“hey! what do you need?”_ she says.

_“you're aware of Leon’s party right?”_

_“yea. ohmygosh. Are you going??? If not you should. Actually, i'll make you. I think you are in dire need of a nice night out”_

_“S-slow down there… I was actually going to ask you for something to wear, i'm ill-prepared for things like this”_

All thanks to Sonia, you get into the taxi cab in a pink dress that’s a tad bit out there for you, but you push that thought aside. In the cab, you check your phone to see several messages from Hop:

H: youre going? Sonia told me. i think i should mention that my brother uh

H: I think he sorta likes you. Which would explain how much he wants you to come tonight

H: maybe it's just a hunch though, idk. xx

It is far too late to take that into consideration as you step out of the cab and thank the escort and his corviknight. You shake your head and try not to think about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: alcohol and party stuff (i hope nobody is too uncomfy with that (◡‿◡✿))

Walking towards the former champion’s house is slightly intimidating yet simultaneously slightly exhilarating. There are colorful lights spilling from the windows and faint music emanating from a distance. Others walking from their cars and taxis wave at you, jittering your already on edge nerves as getting so much attention is still something you're still getting used to. Not to mention that donning the short spaghetti strapped pink velvet dress Sonia picked out for you the night before is making you hyper aware of the air on your skin. Normally you wouldn't wear such a thing, but you are going to a party after all. The only issue was finding out what to do after walking inside.

The large house has a tall foyer, currently dotted with color changing lights that set the mood. You see a bunch of people gathered in several areas: talking on the couch in the lounge area, in the kitchen drinking and snacking on crackers and cheese, and plenty dancing to loud music in the more distant living room. Many of the faces are familiar, as most of the gym leaders and their gym trainers are here, as well as some unfamiliar faces that are probably their friends. You wander through the huge house until you faintly hear your name being called over the music. Turning your head to locate who it was, you see Leon waving from one of the couches in the lounge. He's sitting on a couch with several girls next to him, most likely trying to get his attention in a certain way. Even if he isn't the champion any longer, he is still a charming, handsome, and popular public figure. After walking up to him, the girls all look up at you and it suddenly feels tense, as if you're interrupting their efforts. One puts her drink down on the coffee table and crosses her arms. 

Shockingly, you are able to blurt out something. “H-hey.”

“Wow! She actually made it! I'm honestly shocked to see you here. Let's celebrate your newfounded outgoingness with a drink!”

“Sounds good.”

Leon gets up, mutters something to the girls, and loops his arm through yours to guide you towards the kitchen bar setup. It's significantly lighter in the kitchen compared to the dimmer atmosphere in the rest of the house. It sort of feels like everyone here is underneath the harsh spotlight of the kitchen lights. You sit down in one of the high stools.

“Thank goodness I saw you - that was getting so uncomfortable…” He reaches for a bottle of wine behind the counter. Who drinks wine at a party? Even if you're not experienced with this kind of thing, you still expected there to be beer and shots as opposed to wine. Oh well.

“I can’t really imagine an easy resolution to that issue. Can't hurt their feelings, can't please everyone, this must be a problem for those of who are pretty popular and good looking eh?”

He looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

“You think I’m….. good looking?”

He grabs two plastic cups and pours wine in them both. You snicker at the idea of wine at a party in a plastic cup. Hopefully it isn't the good stuff. Leon sits next to you at the breakfast bar and hands you a cup.

Crap. “Never said that.”

“It wasn't implied?”

You can feel him lean closer to you. You cannot deny that he is attractive, looming over you with his presence even while sitting. You blush and look down in response, feeling the harsh kitchen lights wash over your features and suddenly getting self conscious in your more revealing than usual outfit.

With the knowledge bestowed to you earlier and the assumption that he is already drunk to some degree, you have a feeling of where this might be going. Although you have no feelings for him, a part of you really wouldn't mind whatever would happen next. Is this really why he wanted me to come so bad? He notices how flustered you're getting and places one hand on your arm while using the other one to lift your chin up towards his own face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was hoping to set up some angst/jealousy here, because uhh why not hehe. also WOW its been so long since i've updated this... school is killing me and i hate it here. anyway, thank you a lot for the sweet comments and stuff! <3


End file.
